


Revealing Jim Kirk part II

by starsmckirk



Series: Revealing Jim Kirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, M/M, kinda angsty, spock and nyota being lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When learning about human emotions Spock finds the relationship between the captain and doctor McCoy to be one of the most complex ones he has experienced. One night he truly learns how important they are to each other, and he realizes his captain is full of emotions Spock did not know he possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Jim Kirk part II

The sound of black boots against the white floor of the USS Enterprise and the humming of engines was a sound that crewmen and women came to miss even years after they’ve left the ship. For Spock however, this had always been highly illogical. But the last couple of months he had come in more contact with his human side, he found himself “missing” Nyota when one of the, was on an away mission. He came to the conclusion that it was logical to miss the things that seemed to increase your quality of life.

 

Since Jim became captain and since his and Nyota’s relationship had commenced Spock had learned a lot about emotions. Nyota constantly urged him to explore more of the human way of living. He often tried to observe how his fellow crewmembers interacted while eating in the mess or when working at his station on the bridge.

 

One study subject he had found particularly interesting was the interactions between the captain and doctor McCoy. He found it very hard to determine the nature of their relationship. It was clear that they were friends, although they often seemed to argue and “bicker” as Nyota put it. He would have to ask her more about them.

 

He continued down the corridor, past his quarters and on to Nyota’s. It had become a routine of theirs, after their duties were finished Spock would come to her quarters and they would engage in some activity together. Sometimes simply reading or discussing various topics. And sometimes Spock would further explore his human side by engaging in traditional sexual activities with Nyota. This evening however, he had a couple of questions he wanted to ask her.

 

He knocked on her door quickly three times and almost immediately heard Nyota’s light footsteps approaching.

 

“Spock” she smiled as she opened the door and stepped back to let him in.

 

“Nyota. You look rather beautiful today.”

 

He had learned that saying this not only pleased Nyota, but it pleased him too, for seeing her smile seemed to inflict some sort of happiness on him.

 

“You too.” She closed the door after him and leaned forward, one long, slender hand cradling the side of his face as their lips touched tenderly.

 

She smiled as they broke away and headed for the replicator. “I’ll replicate us some of that cucumber drink you like so much.”

 

“That would be highly appreciated. Thank you Nyota.”

 

She got their drinks and they went over to sit on the small sofa she had in the middle of her quarters.

 

“I’ve been doing further observations to learn more about emotions.”

 

“Did you pick up on anything interesting?” she looked at him form over the top of her glass.

 

“I seem to be slightly confused regarding one relationship in particular.”

 

“Okay well, tell me about it and I’ll see if I can help you.”

 

She put her drink down and grabbed some pillows, which she positioned so she would be more comfortable.

 

“I have found that the relationship between the captain and doctor McCoy is extremely complex. I cannot quite seem to understand it. Our encounter with the Klingons for example. The doctor has seemed almost angry with the captain since he treated him for his injuries sustained last week.”

 

It hadn’t been pretty; they were ambushed by a group of Klingons when overseeing a peace treaty down on Risa. The captain had been shot in the shoulder and gotten a rather serious concussion. But it wasn’t anything that the doctor could easily treat in med bay.

 

“Oh Spock. Believe me, no one will ever understand those two. Leonard worries a lot, and Jim is… well Jim is Jim, all reckless and bold. But they do care for each other a great deal.” Nyota chuckled “I had three years with them at the academy and I still don’t completely get how they work. But did you pick up on that they are together?”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow “The captain and the doctor are in a romantic relationship?”

 

Nyota sighed, “Yes, it took them a couple of months into the academy to realize how stupid they were being not getting together. I still remember the first time I realized it.”

 

“The complexities of human emotions never cease to astonish me.”

 

Nyota laughed, “Yes Spock, we’re all an illogical mess of emotional confusion.”

 

It didn’t happen often, but he raised the corner of his mouth in a slight smile as he and Nyota carried on with their conversation, the bright stars shining outside the small window.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later it was time for Spock to return to his own quarters.

 

“I’ll walk you there” Nyota stood up and stretched, raising her long arms over her head. She adjusted her ponytail and walked with Spock toward the door.

 

They walked quietly down the corridor together, the lights dimed as to give an impression of nighttime.

 

They were halfway down the corridor when something broke the silence; a loud voice came from on of the quarters a couple of doors in front of them.

 

“Dammit Jim don’t you think I know that? I know you have responsibilities, I know you have to beam down and face the danger and all that but do you ever, do you give one fraction of a second to consider those you would leave behind if you died?”

 

Spock and Nyota froze, not wanting to make their presence known since the door seemed to be open.

 

“I can’t do it anymore Jim! I fix you over and over again and every time I have to I break a little more and I can’t even imagine how it will be when you’re beyond fixing. It would be the god damn end of me!”

 

There was a slam of a door and before any of them could react a familiar figure clad in a medical uniform was out in the corridor, breathing heavily. He put a hand up to his eyes and seemed to gather himself for a couple of moments. Nyota was just about to move forward for the first time since they had heard the voices when the doctor suddenly lashed out and slammed his fist right into the wall.

 

Spock was having an extremely hard time computing the situation. First of all, the words that had been said seemed to be illogical, no matter how much it sounded like the doctor was entirely convinced it was true. But when he regarded it more closely, he seemed to be able to understand some of the things the doctor had said. But to see McCoy, one of the least violent men he knew, lash out like that, was unsettling. Never had he seen one driven so much by emotion as McCoy.

 

Nyota acted on instinct and rushed forward “Len!”

 

The doctor turned to her, his expression broken and hurt.

 

“Len what happened? Is you hand all right? Let me see it”

 

Leonard broke out of his frozen state and seemed to suddenly become aware of the pain in his knuckles.

 

“Dammit that hurts, fuck me that was the most idiotic thing I’ve ever done.” He raised his hand to his chest and winced.

 

“Come on Len, I’ll walk you down to sickbay.” Nyota placed a hand on the doctor’s shoulder and cast a quick glance toward Spock.

 

Leonard leaned towards Nyota “It’s just too much sometimes” He dragged his good hand across his face “Thanks Ny.”

 

“No problem Len, come on let’s go.”

 

The two of them walked down the corridor and into the turbo lift, Nyota keeping a steady hold of the doctor’s elbow.

 

Spock remained in the corridor for a couple of seconds, still contemplating what he just had witnessed, when the door to the captain’s quarters opened.

 

Spock had over the months realized that humans sometimes conveyed an extreme amount of emotion through their voices. But this was something that they often had to learn to control, to not expose all of their emotions to their surroundings. Spock had heard it in the way his mother praised him for sometimes showing emotion, in the way nervous students stuttered out answers and in the way broken crewmembers mourned the death of their friends.

 

“Bones?”

 

The word was filled with emotion, some of them Spock recognized as sorrow, regret and pain.

 

“The doctor and Nyota left for the med bay.”

 

Jim turned around and directed his glassy, blue eyes to Spock instead.

 

“Oh, well… uhm I’m sorry for the shouting and all that…”

 

Spock continued to regard his captain, who stood in the doorway, shoulders still clad in command gold slumped and blonde hair ruffled.

 

“I bet you and Nyota don’t fight but we’re all no the perfect couple” Jim continued, a small smile that wasn’t quite what it should be if Spock knew his captain correctly.

 

“I have learned that any emotion is a good one as long as you are truly able to feel.”

 

Spock turned his gaze downward; it was not often that he spoke without thinking.

 

After a couple of seconds in silence he raised his eyes to his captain again, who still had his gaze fixed on Spock.

 

“Yeah I guess…. I guess that’s what really matters in the end. I just wished it didn’t hurt so fucking much you know?”

 

“I seem to understand what you are saying, Jim.”

 

“Okay well, uhm thanks for the you know… advice and all. Good night Spock.”

 

“Good night captain.”

 

The door closed behind Jim and Spock swiftly continued back to his quarters.

 

* * *

 

When he woke early that morning Spock went to check the bio readings of the crewmembers that were constantly being monitored to ensure the safety of the crew. There were two ones in particular that he needed to check this morning. He looked up Kirk, James T and McCoy, Leonard H to find two bodies, seemingly pressed up against each other, safe and sound in the captain’s quarters.

 

Humans were truly fascinating, he thought.


End file.
